Nicks Secret Lover
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Nick has a secret admirer but who could it be? The Fates don't want them to meet but he soon finds a way . . . Nick/Greg slash warning


**Nick's Secret Admirer  
****Characters: Nick and his admirer  
Show: CSI original  
Author: Holly  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in any way shape or form (I wish I did)**

* * *

Nick walked into his office at the beginning of his shift. He hung his coat up on the right peg as usual. Flipping through his messages that Judy just handed him from reception, he made his way over to his desk finding a sealed envelope sat in the middle. Nick looked around the office to see if Greg or Riley got one too, but his desk was the only one to have one. Nick placed his messages down on the edge of the desk in a neat pile before he took a seat to seat to read the letter addressed to him.

Opening the sealed envelope with his thumb, he found a hand written note inside with his name at the top of it.

_Dear Nicky,_

_When I am with you, I feel alive. You bring me happiness that no one else ever could. You bring to me a love I have never known before. I could not imagine what my life would be like without you. You have touched my heart in ways no one could ever comprehend. I love being with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Every day I wake up thanking God for you. You have given me so much, and I don't know if I will be able to give back all that you have given me. You have been my guiding light when I was lost. You have been my comforter through all my trials and sorrow. You have been my rock.  
Sometimes I feel lost and out of touch, but when you're there, I feel safe. Your voice soothes me. I could sit here and try to tell you just how I feel, but I can't find the words other than I am ecstatic we met and have gotten together after all we've gone through.  
I want to tell you that the love I have for you is undying. It is a love that is strong and enduring and will stand the test of time. I truly feel blessed that you have become a part of my life, and I cannot wait for the day that we can join our lives together. I want to lie next to you at night and fall asleep in your arms. I want to wake to your beautiful smile. I want to share in your joys and sorrows. I want to be your everything, because you are everything to me.__ If there's even the slightest chance you want to find out if it would work between us meet me at the park down the road from your house after shift_

Nick felt butterflies in his stomach as he read over it again and again. He had to re-read through it a couple of times; trying to determine who could have written it as it was unsigned and he didn't recognise the handwriting.

Who could it be?

Nick checked around the office checking everyone's office stationary against the envelope and note used for the love letter. But it was very common and in just about everyone's office so it got him no closer to find his secret admirer. He knew tomorrow was Valentine's Day, he was maybe expecting a card from his mother and sisters as they sent one every year, but this... this was a real love letter addressed to him from someone who really loved him.

For the rest of the day Nick was very anxious to find out who had written the letter. He watched everyone suspiciously throughout the day, wondering who it could have possibly been. He must have glanced up at the clock five times every minute, desperately waiting to go and meet his secret admirer.

"Hey Nick," Sara smiled as she head into the layout room where he was sat. She watched as Nick looked over her shoulder at the clock behind her. "You want me to go?"

"No," He shook his head as he sighed softly. "I'm just waitin' . . . for somethin' important."

"Okay. Hey Nick, can you give me a ride home tonight, my cars in the shop?" Nick looked up at her a moment, biting his lower lip as he really wanted to get home quick tonight. "You don't have to..."

"No, it's fine." He interrupted her shaking his head. "It's fine honestly, just hurry. I got somethin' important to do tonight."

"Okay, thanks Nick." She winked, heading back out the layout room, not noticing Nick checking the time on the clock once again.

Finally the end of his shift arrived; Nick immediately grabbed his coat from it's peg, waving goodbye to everyone as he rushed off down the hall towards Sara, desperately wanting to leave to find out who sent the note, but Sara had stopped a moment to talk to Catherine about what Grissom was up to.

Nick impatiently waited behind them constantly staring at his watch and tapping his foot in annoyance. He rolled his eyes angrily as Hodges joined in the conversation, making him have to wait even longer.

Why did he agree to take her home?

He thought to himself, glaring at her angrily, hoping she'd get the message soon as his patience was wearing thin.

Sara finally finished chatting about Grissom so they could get on their way. Nick rushed through the traffic lights as they were changing so he didn't have to stop and wait. Sara could tell he was anxious about something but she thought it was best not to ask. She was more concerned about her own safety and the others on the road; every time Nick put his foot down and she was thrust back in her seat, she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Sara gulped hard as Nick stopped outside of her apartment, reaching out a shaky hand to open the passenger side door. "Okay, thanks. See you later Nick." She waved, happy to finally be out on solid ground, stood on the pavement outside of her apartment. Nick just nodded, giving her a wave. Once the passenger side door was shut, he put his foot down again to rush home to find his secret admirer.

Suddenly his car started making a rattling noise, making it very difficult to drive. "Oh no! Come on, yah killin' me!" He groaned in frustration as he pulled it over to the side of the road, watching a thick white cloud emerge from his engine.

Nick immediately called for triple A, unable to call his secret admirer to tell them he was running late as he didn't know who it was. He had to wait thirty whole minutes for a tow truck to arrive, banging his head on the steering wheel in anger while he waited as he couldn't get the engine to start again. The first time in years he gets a Valentine's Day letter, and his life suddenly becomes Murphy's Law.

Anything bad that can happen, will happen.

Once the tow truck finally arrived, they drove him off to the repair shop where they told him he'd have to wait just over an hour for them to fix it for him. Nick dropped heavily into a chair, impatiently tapping his hands on the edge of the chair and his feet on the floor, both in annoyance and fear. Annoyance because it was taking so long, and fear as he'd never get to see who loved him. He hoped it was the one person who he had loved for years now and never told them, but he'd just have to wait and see.

If he ever got his chance to that is.

Nick quickly paid the bill once his car was fixed, trying to take it easy as he head back home as he didn't want to blow out a tire or something. Then just his luck, the sky started to dim and it started pouring down with rain making his visibility very poor.

Nick sped off past his house towards the park, trying to see if his secret admirer was still stood in the park, but he couldn't see through the blanket of rain around him. Nick started feeling those familiar butterflies in his stomach, the closer he got to the park, hoping they didn't give up waiting on him.

Otherwise he'd never ever find out who it was.

Nick pulled up at the edge of the park, noticing a darkened figure stood by the roadside in the rain. Nick smiled widely as a cold shiver ran up his spine. He pulled up in front of them, winding down his window to get a better look at them. Water trailed down the side of their head, soaking their unique hairstyle to the side of their face.

Nick gave him a warm smile, even more excited now he knew who it was and the fact he felt the same way about them. "Hop on board Gorgeous." He winked, pushing open the door for them.

"I thought you were never going to show up." Greg sighed in relief as he climbed into the passenger seat of his car. Greg pulled the door shut, leaning back against the warm seat as he smiled as Nick.

"Sorry Greg, it's been one of those days." Nick smiled in disbelief as he stared into the eyes of his secret admirer. The one person he's loved since the day they met.

"So, you got my note Nicky?"

"Yeah, I-I had no idea . . . that you felt that way about . . . about me G." He nervously stammered.

"Were you disappointed that it was me?"

Nick shook his head. "I'm glad it was you." He confessed, leaning towards Greg for their first kiss. Greg responded to the action, pressing his lips to Nick's, sending warm tingles throughout each of their bodies.

The End

* * *

**Rewritten version**

**I'll leave your minds to wonder on what happens next ;P**


End file.
